Full Arrancar Shinigami
by Fic Hunter
Summary: Ichigo's reiatsu has always felt like an arrancar's. What if he also had an arrancar's zanpakuto as well as zangetsu. Oneshot but may be turned into a full story. I suck at summaries.
1. Awakening of the Lizard God

_**I DON'T OWN BLEACH .THOUGH I WISH I DID. **_

**This is just a one-shot though with enough votes I MAY turn it into a SEPARATE full fledged story based on this. If you want to write it however then just tell me so I can read your fic. Tell me in the review. Vote in the review.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"I'm initiating Hollow-eradication procedures," Ururu said, aiming her fist at Ichigo's body. Urahara immediately put a hand on her shoulder.

"Let's wait a minute, and see what happens." he said comfortingly.

"But…." Ururu said, confused.

"Don't you notice the difference?" Urahara asked while pointing to Ichigo.

"Normally when a soul becomes a Hollow, the body disintegrates and rematerializes as a Hollow, then the mask forms. But the process here is occurring out of sequence. The mask is forming first." He smiled, "It's a sign of his resistance. Just be patient and see what happens."

They all watched Ichigo's screaming body at the bottom of the pit, twisting in agony as his face was engulfed.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A huge ball of fire erupted from the pit and hit the artificial sky once, twice, thrice and finally crashed down in front of them while the tremendous burst of reiatsu knocked the three of them back wards, Urahara covering the two to protect them. Once the dust cleared, they could clearly see the being inside.

"A zanpakuto…. And a hollow mask? Which one is he?" Jinta asked.

They watched as a single arm lifted the zanpakuto's hilt and broke the hollow mask. The boy then pulled up the mask and moved it to the top of his head. But the attentions of the three were firmly on the fallen pieces of Ichigo's hollow mask or rather….

'_A zanpakuto from the pieces of a hollow mask??' _ All three thought at once. But before they could think further on it however….

"Looks like I did it." Ichigo said. But they just ignored him for a second as they watched the ground below him. He looked down and saw nothing.

"What are you guys looking at?" He asked.

"Nothing." They replied in unison. The zanpakuto had disappeared.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Byakuya watched in shock as the boy he was about to kill grabbed his sword with his bare hands.

"Impossible"

"What are you?" He asked.

"_**What am I?"**_ the boy replied.

"_**I don't have a **__**name."**_ he said and slashed at Bayakuya.

Despite being hit by the sudden attack Bayakuya was still able to fight. He saw the face of his attacker and was again shocked. Half the face was covered in a growing hollow mask. Also….

'_Is that a second Zanpakuto on his hip?'_He thought.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Sorry about that getting in the way." Ichigo told Bayakuya as he rubbed the back of his head after removing the hollow mask. Bayakuya just looked at him.

'_The hollow reiatsu is gone and so is that second zanpakuto.'_ Bayakuya thought.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The two figures were in the air. One in white and another in black. The one in black clearly had the upper hand.

"**It's over Grimmjow."** Ichigo said as he was about to deliver the final blow but before he could however…..

Grimmjow watched as the mask shattered but that did not draw his attention. No, he was looking at the new zanpakuto that had appeared from the pieces of the hollow mask. But it then disappeared as quickly as it had appeared. Deciding to think about it later he smirked and attacked Ichigo.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ulquiorra was shocked. Not a lot could do that to him but he was shocked. He had just seen an impossibility. The boy had just created a hollow mask but that was not it. Nor was it the fact that his reiatsu felt more like an arrancar rather then a visored. No it was the fact that when the mask had shattered a zanpakuto had formed from the pieces of his mask and had disappeared seconds later. If he hadn't seen it himself he would have never believed it. Further more the boy seemed unaware of the impossibility that had just occurred. No matter he could always get answers later. Right now he had to deal with the boy.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ichigo was sent crashing into the building from Grimmjow's blow. His hollow mask shattered partially but still was still working. Both the combaters were unaware but Orihime was not.

'_A second zanpakuto? But why doesn't Kurosaki-Kun use it?'_Orihime thought. She did not notice that it had formed from the pieces of his hollow mask.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"I really didn't want to do this, because I thought it would be hard on my body after just returning to this form, but…."

"Declare."

"Damn you." Nnoitra screamed as he ran towards Neliel.

"Gamu…" She didn't get to finish as she was interrupted. Not by Nnoitra nor by Tesla but by Ichigo.

"Ichigo? What are you…." She trailed off as she then felt it. Even Nnoitra stopped his charge and Tesla let Orihime go.

"**All this time I have ignored my true nature, especially when I had ****arrived at Hueco Mundo. But not any more. Nel I'll take it from here." **Ichigo said.

He looked up and every one saw his hollow mask.

"Hmm. I'll just break that thing and kill you." Nnoitra shouted.

"**Don't bother. I'll do it myself." **He said as he formed a fist and shattered his mask. Only the top left side of his face and the bottom right side of his jaw were now covered by the remnants of his Hollow Mask. His uniform had immediately changed. His bankai coat was now a long shredded white cloak with pieces of black fabric sticking out from multiple angles. A black sash was wrapped around his mid-section while a black vest was on his chest. But all of them were looking at his left hand where a second zanpakuto was being held firmly. It looked just like Bankai Zangetsu but was completely white.

Time slowed down and came to a stop. Nnoitra stood frozen in his charge. Orihime stood beside Nel, expressions of disbelief could be seen on each of their faces.

"_**Hey King, long time no see!"**_

Ichigo couldn't help but scowl at his horse. **"What the hell are you doing here?! I beat you!"**

Shiro wagged a finger from side to side._** "Yes you did but I am a part of you just like the Old man. To use his full power you had to bring him into the real world just like me now."**_

"**I have to fight you again?!"** He shouted. He didn't have time for this.

"_**Idiot you've already won. The zanpakuto in you're hand is **__**mine. That's what you were fighting me for. Did you really think that the mask was the full extent of my powers? Ha I'm not that weak. Also when you use that sword, you'll be fighting with me, and you know what that means? No more mortal combat between us. I don't have to control your body to fight. We will be united against our enemies. Me, you and Zangetsu."**_

That one got Ichigo's attention. **"What the hell are you talking about?! And why did you do all this?!"** He gestured to the frozen surroundings.

"_**I did that to tell you my name. My name is…."**_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX****XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

For a second time that day Nnoitra stopped his charge and looked on in disbelief as Ichigo laid the blades on his chest, the black one in his right hand pointing to the left while the white one in his left hand pointing to the right, the two blades forming an x-mark where his heart was. The energy built up and Ichigo uttered the four words that shook the very foundations of the world.

"**Slash away….** **lagarto Dios (lizard God)"**

Once the light died down Nnoitra opened his eyes and immediately wish he hadn't. The entire area was nothing but melted sand and glass. He looked around and saw something that terrified him. For there lied the bloody mutilated body of Tesla, but it was not as terrifying as the creature that stood above it with his blood dripping from its claws and mouth.

It was a nightmare made real. It was completely covered in armor except for its face. What stood before him was a humanoid, reptilian creature. Two torn up malformed wings grew out from its back while a row of black tipped knife like spikes jutted out from its spine, arms and legs. Another set had grown from the bones in its rib cage, making its chest more black then white, getting progressively longer the closer they got to the neck protecting it. A single fleshy tail swung lazily behind it, dragging the bladed edge (Think AVP) on the glass floor. It was mostly muscular humanoid in shape but its feet were jointed like that of a raptor's complete with black tipped claws and its hand spouted black talons. Blood was smeared across its maskless fanged mouth in a bloody smirk while its black and yellow eyes stared intently at Nnoitra, it had reddish black stripes on the left side of its face and whitish blue stripes on the right side. A mane of orange hair grew all the way to its back. But that was nothing compared to its spirit energy. It was like a black consuming void. It was flowing around him giving him a dark aura with a spectral image of something terrifying behind him.

This was the last image Nnoitra saw before he joined Tesla, Luppi, Aaroniero and all the others who had died.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX****XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**WELL WHAT DO YOU THINK? PLZ REVIEW AND VOTE.**


	2. Imp note

_**I DON'T OWN BLEACH .THOUGH I WISH I DID. **_

**This is just a one-shot though with enough votes I MAY turn it into a SEPARATE full fledged story based on this. If you want to write it however then just tell me so I can read your fic. Tell me in the review. Vote in the review.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**This is to clear all doubts.**

**Many have said that it cannot be done if you stick to the manga but I say it can be done. If you want to know how plz read all of the below.**

Arrancar are hollows that have had their masks almost completely removed and have gained the powers of a shinigami. But they remain more hollow then shinigami. So no shikai and bankai and in the process, they gain a human appearance and strength, speed and intelligence beyond the level of a simple hollow as well as hierro, skin so hard they can fight against opponents with swords bare-handed.

Like Soul Reapers, arrancar possess zanpakutō. Unlike Soul Reapers, whose zanpakutō are manifestations of their owner's soul, arrancar's zanpakutō are manifestations of their former hollow selves. With occasional exceptions, an arrancar's zanpakutō resembles a regular sword in its sealed state. When released through a process called resurrección, part of their original hollow form is restored, changing their appearance, giving them greater strength, and granting them access to ALL of their original abilities.

Ichigo has an inner hollow, his shinigami side is in control. So he cannot be an Arrancar but his hollow could go through all the stages. Plus his hollow is at least Adjuchas (It used cero during hollow training with the visoreds) or maybe even a Vasto lorde (it was very humanoid). Also Rukia's powers created another set of soul sleep and soul chain in him.

Yes I know Bayakuya destroyed them but they were still in him and his hollow ability is and I quote _'high speed regeneration'_ so think about it. Add to that the fact that he broke his hollow mask and didn't even notice it (when he regains his shinigami powers). Finally his reiatsu is again I quote _'More like an arrancar then a visored' _when he uses his mask.

**There its not so farfetched now is it?**** I mean sure it's never been done before but plz think about it. Also some good news, I am going to write a full fic based on this and will be as realistic as possible to the original manga. So w8 for a week for the first chapter and keep checking my Id also I'll update my other fics as well. Read them as you may like them and please review.**


	3. NOTE

Well ppl looks like the problems have finally arrived. When the whole thing started a while back I was reasonably sure something like this would happen. I felt I would lose out on some great stories but hopefully the situation can be resolved. While the below is a blank copy I feel that the what is being asked is reasonable so I copy it not because I can't write my own but because I give my support to this. I feel that these conditions are reasonable and can be implemented fairly easily. Plz give your support to this.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

I, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that (I believe) violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in it's original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please fell free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai  
Rocketman1728  
dracohalo117  
VFSNAKE  
Agato the Venom Host  
Jay Frost  
SamCrow  
Blood Brandy  
Dusk666  
Hisea Ori  
The Dark Graven  
BlackRevenant  
Lord Orion Salazar Black  
Sakusha Saelbu  
Horocrux  
socras01  
Kumo no Makoto  
Biskoff  
Korraganitar the NightShadow  
NightInk  
Lazruth  
ragnrock kyuubi  
SpiritWriterXXX  
Ace6151  
FleeingReality  
Harufu  
Exiled crow  
Slifer1988  
Dee Laynter  
Angeldoctor  
Final Black Getsuga  
ZamielRaizunto  
Fenris187  
blood enraged  
arashiXnoXkami  
tstoldt  
Mystic 6 tailed Naruto  
ElementalMaster16  
Dark Vizard447  
Darth Void Sage of the Force  
Shiso no Kitsune  
The Sinful  
Kage640  
Ihateheroes  
swords of twilight  
Kyuubi16  
darthkamon  
narutodragon  
bunji the wolf  
Cjonwalrus  
Killjoy3000  
blueexorist  
White Whiskey  
Ying the Nine Tail Fox  
Gin of the wicked smile  
tstoldt  
The wolf god Fenri  
JazzyJ09  
sleepers4u  
The Unknown 007  
Gallantmon228  
MKTerra  
Gunbladez19  
Forgottenkami  
RHatch89  
SoulKingonCrack  
Dreadman75  
Knives91  
The Lemon Sage  
Dark Spidey  
VioletTragedies  
Eon The Cat of Shadows  
kazikamikaze24  
animegamemaster6  
LLOYDROCKS  
demented-squirrel  
swords of dawn  
The Immoral Flame  
blueexorist  
Challenger  
Shywhitefox  
drp83  
Bethrezen  
Dragon6  
bellxross  
unweymexicano  
The First Kitsukage  
kingdom219  
brown phantom  
littleking9512  
kurokamiDG  
Auumaan  
FrancineBlossom  
BDG420  
Her Dark Poet  
bloodrosepsycho  
Shen an Calhar  
NarutoMasterSage4040  
Masamune X23  
Kuromoki  
Sliver Lynx  
devilzxknight86  
Unis Crimson  
Zero X Limit  
SinX. Retribution  
reven228  
JAKdaRIPPER  
Third Fang  
IRAssault  
Grumpywinter  
absolutezero001  
Single Silver Eye  
animekingmike  
Daniel Lynx  
zerohour20xx  
arturus  
Iseal  
Chash123

Fichunter


End file.
